


Beyond Her Reach

by rainingWolf



Series: Allurashipweek 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Exploration, Gen, Sad, altea, potential friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: She should be happy, she thought, to have found another Altean alive because Altea was beyond her reach, dead and shattered to ashes from centuries of sleep./for #allurashipweek2k17. Day 6- Loyalty/Deceit.-- wanted to explore the relationship between Allura and Haggar, especially how Allura would have felt upon discovering Haggar was actually an Altean working for Zarkon.





	Beyond Her Reach

For #allurashipweek2k17. Day 6- Loyalty/Deceit.

/ wanted to explore the relationship between Allura and Haggar, especially how Allura would have felt upon discovering Haggar was actually an Altean working for Zarkon.

* * *

After the fight where Zarkon was supposed to fall, where Black should have opened with Shiro inside, Allura tried to imagine herself with scars on her face- the same two that traveled down from eyes to chin, the ones that Haggar sported when the hood came off and the truth was revealed.

She should be happy, she thought, to have found another Altean alive because Altea was beyond her reach, dead and shattered to ashes from centuries of sleep.

But in the privacy of her room, the Princess looked at the mirror, tracing the lines on her face with feather touches and wondered at the pain it took to damage the tissue below permanent enough to scar. She wondered if she was the witch and left to linger, would she also be serving Zarkon because he was power and held darkness in his palms while Altea was no more because it had been scattered among the stars like dust.

She should be happy, she told herself, as she woke up from dreams she couldn't remember beyond purple lightning bursting from her fingers and the echoes of wild laughter on her skin. She should be happy because Altea was just one meager speck closer and realer than before when Haggar had looked up at her and Allura saw potentials beyond her expectations because another Altean was alive.

 _Alive_.

But the Druid's allegiance wasn't to her even though it was her right. Allura was the Princess. Yet she held no command over Haggar. And Allura was left wondering as to what happened during her centuries of sleep that let her people leave her for another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- I had trouble writing this one so I hope it makes sense.
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated!
> 
> \- Enjoy :)


End file.
